heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Justice League of America Vol 1 258
Vibe derides the team, leading Elongated Man to punch him in the face. Elongated Man calls Vibe a joke and a liability to the team. They are separated by Martian Manhunter. Martian Manhunter explains that he is disbanding the Justice League until further notice. This is because President Reagan issued an order forbidding all superhero activity. Gypsy says the League is too important, and Vixen suggests that Gypsy go back to her family. Elongated Man says that maybe they should split up, and he owes his wife a long vacation. Elongated Man tries to apologize to Vibe before he leaves, but Vibe does not accept. disbands the League.]] Elongated Man walks out. Martian Manhunter assures them that this is only temporary. Vibe angrily suggests that Martian Manhunter was just looking for an excuse to get rid of them. Martian Manhunter tells the League that he hopes they will all stay friends, and he is proud of them. Martian Manhunter leaves as well. Vixen asks why Steel hasn't said anything. Steel angrily smashes the table in half, yells that he hasn't "had anything to say," and walks out. Gypsy and Vixen invite Vibe to have dinner with them, but Vibe turns them down. Vibe is left alone with the broken table. Professor Ivo prepares his revenge. The Justice League members who wronged him are no longer part of the team, so he will destroy their younger counterparts instead. Ivo enters a chamber holding many of his androids in stasis. He treats the androids like his children, and releases them to kill the Justice League. is killed by Ivo's android.]] Vibe walks down the streets of a particularly bad section of the South Bronx. He finds a hispanic child drawing pictures of Superman, and sits down with the child. Vibe tells the child that he should look up to hispanic heroes, not just white men like Superman. The child has not even heard of Vibe, and Vibe walks away angrily. He is stopped by one of Ivo's androids. The android throws him into the garbage and tries to murder him. Vibe is worried that he cannot beat an android, because he is not a real hero like Batman or Martian Manhunter. The child begins cheering for Vibe, which gives Vibe the strength to continue. The android is defeated, and the child tells Vibe that Vibe is his new favorite hero. When the child has left, Vibe turns the android over to examine it. The android's hands detach onto Vibe's neck. Vibe is strangled to death and collapses. The android gets up and puts an Ivo mask over Vibe's face, then walks away. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Brimstone * G. Gordon Godfrey Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Batman * The Flash * Green Arrow * Green Lantern * Martian Manhunter * Superman Locations: * ** * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This is "chapter 8" of the Legends crossover. The previous chapter was . The next chapter is . * This issue takes place after the events of . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} References